Awake and alive
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Reup. Otro songfic, continuación de "Cumplir un año menos", esta vez con la canción "Awake and alive" de Skillet. ¿Qué sigue al deseo de Kazemon?


I'm at war with the world

And they try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slipping from your arms

La guerra se cobraba la vida de muchos soldados en el campo de batalla, pero había quienes la perdían en hospitales motados a gran velocidad en la retaguardia, después de varios días de sufrimiento en sus hogares o, en el peor de los casos, en un calabozo, prisionero del enemigo. Este último era el caso de Lobomon. Encarcelado con algunos otros digimons, esperaba que todo acabase, aunque cada minuto le parecía eterno.

-Eh –una voz a lo lejos llamaba la atención de alguien −, el jefe quiere verle. Sácale de ahí.

-Está bien –un Phantomon abrió la puerta de la celda y tiró de las cadenas del lobo blanco −. Vamos, muévete.

A empujones, Lobomon fue guiado hasta una sala en donde se suponía que estaba el alto mando de aquel grupo de desgraciados que se divertían torturando y asesinando. Le hicieron arrodillarse ante una gran cuba de agua y aseguraron las cadenas para que no pudiese escapar, aunque estaba demasiado débil como para intentar algo.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? –rió burlona una voz −. Pero si es Lobomon. ¿Sabes el mal de cabeza que nos has causado todo este tiempo? –la figura oscura se acercaba acompañada por una risueña LadyDevimon −. Venga, hombre, no alargues tu sufrimiento… Dime lo que necesito y te podrás ir con tus amigos, como si nada hubise pasado.

-Púdrete –respondió simplemente.

-Oh, tiene fuerzas todavía para eso –dijo con cierta sorpresa aquella figura mientras hacía un gesto a su acompañante −. A ver cuánto te dura pues.

Sin que pudiese darse cuenta, LadyDevimon le empujó por detrás y sostuvo su cabeza dentro de la cuba de agua, impidiéndole sacarla para respirar. Lobomon intentó zafarse de aquella mano que le impedía salir a por aire, forceando cuanto podía con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. De pronto, sintió que tiraban de él hacia arriba, que salía del agua y volvía a respirar…

Abrió los ojos, respiró con dificultad. Se incorporó y observó alrededor mientras un sudor frío recorría su espalda. La habitación estaba a oscuras por completo. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Suspiró aliviado, apartó las sábanas de aquella cama y bajó al suelo. A poca distancia había un canasto repleto de cojines con un digihuevo rosado en el centro.

-Tranquila, estoy bien –le dijo al pasar por su lado.

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

Salió del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras, directo a la cocina. Otra vez aquella horrible pesadilla. Ni tan siquiera había ocurrido, pero la guerra le había afectado de tal manera, hasta el punto de convertir aquellas figuras desconocidas o con las que se enfrentó durante la batalla en sus peores pesadillas. Encendió la luz de la cocina y cogió un taburete. Lo arrastró hasta la encimera, lo acercó a ella y se subió para alcanzar un armario alto. Chascó la lengua al darse cuenta que el bote de las infusiones estaba fuera de su alcance y miró alrededor.

-Seguro que Lanamon ni se entera de lo que voy a hacer –dijo antes de subirse de pie en la encimera −. Sí, así está mucho mejor –sonrió cuando su garra atrapó el bote de las tilas −. Estoy de suerte, aún quedan algunas.

Con cuidado, bajó de un salto al suelo y volvió a mover el taburete, esta vez en busca de una taza.

-Qué manía tiene Lanamon con ordenarlo todo… Así claro que no logro coger nada –protestó dejando una taza en la encimera y cerrando el armario.

Otra vez, saltó al suelo y volvió a mover el taburete, hacia el grifo para llenar la taza de agua y después hacia el microondas. Refunfuñaba por no poder hacer las cosas con facilidad, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de la figura que le observaba desde la puerta.

-No soy un peligro, puedo controlar el fuego en la cocina… Tener que hacérmelo todo al microondas… Manda narices…

-Si sigues así, despertarás al vecindario entero, hermanito.

-¡No me asustes así, Loewemon! –dijo al no esperarse al otro allí.

-Ya, Strabimon, ya –rió el guerrero de la oscuridad entrando a la cocina con la ayuda de su bastón.

-Espera, que te ayudo –saltó del taburete y le preparó una silla el pequeño digimon.

-Gracias. ¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó señalando el aparato en marcha.

-Una… pesadilla…

-Otra vez –suspiró Loewemon −. Yo también tengo muchas… Y soy…

-No, la bromita de mi estatura te la guardas –interrumpió Strabimon −. A demás, debo añadir que también tienes a Lanamon ayudándote –dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia el suelo. El microondas pitó y se volvió hacia él.

-Eh, eh, conozco esos gestos –señaló mientras veía al otro encaramarse de nuevo al taburete −. Todos te hemos dicho que hicimos cuanto pudimos con ella.

-Sí, sí, y también que ella misma dijo que no podía más. Lo sé, me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya me aburre el tema –dijo sentándose junto a su hermano.

-Pues si ya te aburre, ¿a qué esa cara? –protestó Loewemon mientras Strabimon daba pequeños sorbos a la ardiente tila.

-¡A que la echo de menos! Ale, ya lo he vuelto a decir. ¿Contento? –otro sorbo, esta vez sin soplar antes −. Ay… mi lengua…

-Cielo santo… Va, acábate eso y volvamos a dormir.

-Para ti es fácil. Todas tus pesadillas son calmadas al instante.

-¡Eh, eh, que nos conocemos!

-Pues déjame dormir con vosotros –dijo despreocupadamente el pequeño de la luz.

-Eso, y luego me tiras de la cama… No me he olvidado de la primera y única vez que te dejé.

-No iba a tirarla a ella, ¿no? Qué cruel por tu parte… Ay…

-Anda y sopla en vez de provocarme, enano. Vas a acabar escaldado. Y ese será tu castigo por hacerme la puñeta.

-Te la has buscado al entrar en la cocina –Strabimon sopló antes de dar otro sorbo y proseguir −. Cada noche te la buscas tú solito. Cuando quiera hacerte la puñeta, te enviaré invitación.

-Serás caradura… Va, que te espero –rió el de la oscuridad mientras el pequeño terminaba la tila.

Después de dejarlo todo en la fregadera, ambos regresaron al piso superior. Strabimon saltó a la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en los almohadones que le había preparado Lanamon, como cada noche.

-Y ahora, a dormir. No me apetece tener al vecindario quejándose porque les despiertan tus protestas –dijo Loewemon arropándolo −. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-¿La lista entera?

-Miedo me das ya…

-Una nana, un cuento, que espantes los miedos, no dejes lucecitas encendidas…

-Basta de guasa, que son las cuatro de la mañana, Strabimon.

-…Y que me la acerques, por favor.

-Eso, tú no hagas caso y sigue pidiendo –negó con la cabeza Loewemon mientras pescaba con su bastón el canasto donde reposaba el digihuevo.

-¡Eh, eh! –Strabimon saltó rápidamente y atrapó el digihuevo de aquella inestable cesta.

-Va, vuelve a la cama. Y que sepas que no se habría caído.

-Da igual –respondió mientras regresaba a la cama −. Si te sirve de consuelo, me fío menos del pulso de Grumblemon.

-Vale, vale. A dormir. Buenas noches a los dos –Loewemon salió del cuarto, no sin antes volver la vista atrás y sentir al pequeño digimon susurrándole al digihuevo.

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I relieve inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

A la mañana siguiente, Lanamon entró con cuidado al dormitorio y apartó el digihuevo rosado de la cama, devolviéndolo al canasto, antes de empezar a hablar.

-Despierta, Strabimon, ya es de día. Venga, que hoy también luce el sol –dijo mientras corría cortinas, subía la persiana y abría la ventana −. Y fíjate tú, todos se mueven ya menos tú, dormilón.

-Ah… No me despiertes así, que tanta luz de golpe no está bien –protestó ocultándose con las sábanas.

-Deja de quejarte, que eres un digimon de luz.

-Sí, mamá. Ya me levanto, mamá. Buenos días, mamá –dijo apareciendo de nuevo y frotándose los ojos.

-Buen chico. Ahora baja a desayunar y… ¿qué haces? –preguntó al verle moverse agitado.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? –buscaba por toda la cama muy nervioso −. ¿Se me ha caído? ¿Se ha abierto? ¿Han entrado ladrones?

-Strabimon, tranquilo. Está en el canasto –señaló Lanamon con un suspiro.

-Menos mal…

-¿Qué haré contigo? –negó con la cabeza la del agua mientras el pequeño digimon cargaba con el digihuevo y salía del dormitorio −. En fin, sólo es hasta que crezca y se valga del todo por sí mismo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Aún con el digihuevo en brazos, Strabimon corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Buenos días, Agunimon –saludó aún sin dejarle pasar −. ¿Sabes la hora que es?

-Sí, Strabimon, las diez y cuarto. Buena hora para moverse.

-Lo que tú digas –le dejó pasar antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Veo que la cuidas bien, ¿eh? –señaló al digihuevo.

-Claro que sí. Ella también lo hizo… a su manera –dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

-Pero no hace falta que cargues con ella todo el tiempo.

-Tampoco lo hago. Pero eso no quita que me preocupe por ella.

-Ya, lo sé, pero debería salir un poco a…

-Eh, es mi vida, otra oportunidad que me han querido dar. La voy a aprovechar haciendo lo que quiera. Y lo que quiero es estarme con ella y cuidarla.

-Vale, vale… Como quieras… Buenas –saludó al entrar a la cocina.

-¿Ya te ha vencido de nuevo? –señaló Loewemon dejando a un lado el periódico. Agunimon simplemente suspiró largo antes de tomar asiento.

I'm at war with the world

'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what, I can't be bought or sold

Muchas eran las noches que Strabimon se despertaba, atormentado por una nueva pesadilla. Bajaba en silencio a la cocina a prepararse una tila para relajarse. Algunas noches coincidía con Loewemon, otras con Lanamon, y otras se encontraba solo todo el tiempo, hasta que regresaba al dormitorio.

-Hoy te toca escucharme a mí y quedarte calladita –dijo una de aquellas noches mientras cargaba el digihuevo rosado de su canasto a la cama −. Otra vez he tenido una pesadilla… Siempre igual, pero son solo sueños. Nada de eso pasó. Bueno, no quiero hablar de lo que pasó realmente. Ni siquiera sé si lo sabes… Pero no importa, es pasado yo estoy aquí. No han podido conmigo –dijo con una media sonrisa −. No te ofendas ni nada, pero sólo veo con claridad a varios Phantomons, Bakemons y una LadyDevimon. A nadie más. Será porque eran los enemigos más abundantes y… bueno, quien… quien me… –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, incapacitándole el seguir hablando. A su lado, el digihuevo se movió levemente −. Llevas haciendo eso dos meses, pero no sé qué significa… Bueno, mejor durmamos…

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

Lanamon esperó tras la puerta varios minutos más antes de regresar a su dormitorio. No había pasado ni medio año desde que todo había empezado y no tenía claro cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad.

-FLASHBACK-

La digimon de agua llegó a casa de su amiga con una bolsa de pastas de té y llamó a la puerta. Nadie le abría y tampoco se oía ningún sonido en el interior. Alarmada, empezó a rebuscar en su bolso hasta dar con la copia de las llaves de aquella casa.

-¿Kazemon? ¿Estás por ahí? –preguntó Lanamon entrando en la casa −. Kazemon, soy yo, sal de donde estés, venga –un ruido en la cocina la hizo en parte aliviarse −. He traído pastitas que he preparado yo misma. Loewemon dice que están muy ricas, pero él a todo lo que prepare le da la misma nota…

-Lanamon…

La vocecita de aquella digimon no acabó de concordarle a la del agua. Acabó de entrar en la cocina y se encontró con una pequeña digimon vestida de rosa, con el cabello morado y los ojos azulados. Lanamon dejó caer al suelo el bolso y la bolsita de las pastas.

-Dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado, Kazemon? –preguntó acercándose a la digimon.

-Parece que el deseo que pedí el mes pasado se está cumpliendo –dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-No aguanto más estar aquí, Lanamon… Y él…

-Pero bueno, ¿estás loca?

-Déjalo estar… No va a volver, lo sé de sobras…

-¿Dónde está el digihuevo? –preguntó seriamente.

-En el comedor, como siempre…

Lanamon corrió hacia el comedor, dejando atrás a la pequeña digimon del viento. Con cuidado, cogió el digihuevo y regresó a la cocina al tiempo que sintió movimiento entre sus brazos.

-¡Kazemon, mira! –la llamó.

-No me llames así, ya no lo soy…

-Me da igual eso ahora. Ven y mira. ¡Se ha movido!

-Sí, claro…

-Por lo que más quieras, déjate de esta locura.

-¡Que no, Lanamon, que no se mueve! –chilló la pequeña encarándose a la otra.

-Pero…

-Ni se ha movido ni se moverá… Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto…

-Tú, que tienes poca paciencia –espetó Lanamon −. Un digihuevo no aparece hoy y nace mañana, bonita. Haz el favor de cambiar esa cara y regresar a tu otra forma inmediatamente.

-No puedo, Lanamon –dijo mientras un rubor de vergüenza se asomaba en su rostro −. Me he rendido ya…

-No, no digas eso… ¡Cógelo! ¡Ya verás como sí se mueve! Venga –Lanamon estiró de los brazos de la otra y la obligó a coger el digihuevo. Éste se movía, pero no logró cambiar el gesto en el rostro de la pequeña digimon.

-Lo siento, Lanamon, pero da igual lo que intentes… Yo ya estoy muy cansada…

-Mira, voy a salir un momento pero voy a regresar enseguida. Más te vale volver a ser Kazemon o me enfadaré contigo –señaló recogiendo su bolso del suelo y saliendo de la casa.

Lanamon corrió rápidamente hacia su casa, entró y alertó a Loewemon sobre lo que ocurría. Éste no dudó en coger su bastón y salir de la casa, acallando el dolor de su pierna por la repentina carrera a la que la estaba sometiendo. Por suerte, la del agua se había asegurado de dejar la puerta de la otra casa abierta y parecía ser que la digimon del viento no la había cerrado. Ambos entraron a la cocina, pero en lugar de encontrar a aquella pequeña digimon…

-FIN FLASHBACK-

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I relieve inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Suspiró mientras regresaba a la cama. A los dos meses de todo aquello, Strabimon nació y, desde el primer momento, no se quiso separar del otro digihuevo. Lo que mantenía tranquila a Lanamon era que el pequeño de la luz no parecía dispuesto a rendirse. Estaba claro que esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que _ella_ regresara. Aunque se mostrara enfadado o molesto, después de casi cuatro meses Lanamon había podido aprender a ver en el fondo de Strabimon y comprobado que todo temor era innecesario.

Waking up, waking up…

Aún no había salido el sol cuando Strabimon abrió los ojos por otra pesadilla. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar las horribles imágenes que le habían vuelto a despertar y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Se quedó mirando el techo varios minutos más, despistando del todo su mente del horrible recuerdo de la pesadilla. De pronto, notó a su lado un ligero movimiento. Sobresaltado, se volvió hacia el lado y observó el digihuevo rosado moviéndose.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó mientras se incorporaba y se quedaba de rodillas en la cama −. ¿Te he asustado? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿O es que…? –el digihuevo dejó de moverse por un instante, haciendo que Strabimon se le acercase más, como si estuviese buscando una imperfección en su lisa superficie.

In the dark I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms, I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

-Es… ¿estás bien? –preguntó con miedo dándole un golpecito −. Ey, ¿te pasa algo? –ninguna reacción por parte del digihuevo. El pequeño lo cogió con cuidado, alzándolo sobre su cabeza y observándolo −. ¿Por qué has dejado de moverte? Que no entiendo el idioma huevo –dijo posándolo de nuevo en la cama.

Casi al instante, una preocupación pasó por su mente, dejándolo en estado de alerta. Apartó las sábanas rápidamente, pero con cuidado de no tocar el digihuevo y salió corriendo del cuarto. Procuraba no chocarse contra las paredes en su corto camino hasta la otra habitación, cuya puerta empezó a aporrear con ambos puños.

-¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Le pasa algo! ¡No responde! –chillaba mientras seguía golpeando. Sólo la puerta abriéndose le hizo detenerse −. Le pasa algo…

-Ya voy yo, tú quédate aquí –indicó Lanamon haciéndolo pasar mientras corría al otro cuarto.

-Pero…

-Quédate –señaló autoritaria Lanamon ya desde la puerta del otro dormitorio.

-Jo…

-Strabimon, déjala que se ocupe ella ahora –se le acercó Loewemon.

-Quiero estar allí –dijo mientras se encogía en el suelo.

-No me seas egoísta, enano. Serán solo unos minutos, ya lo verás.

-Jo…

-Nunca hubiese pensado que volvería a ver esa actitud infantil y egoísta tuya –rió el de la oscuridad alzándolo del suelo y llevándolo a la cama. Strabimon se encogió aún más −. Venga, pelotita, no me seas tan gruñón.

-Si pasa algo malo…

-No va a pasar nada malo –interrumpió rápidamente Loewemon sentándose al lado.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó Strabimon volviendo la cabeza a otro lado.

-Bueno, tú estuviste quieto mucho tiempo, que parecía eso más que un digihuevo, un objeto de decoración. Y eso no significa que te haya pasado algo. ¿Te sirve?

-Si le pasa algo, quiero estar allí y ayudarla… Ella también estuvo conmigo cuando yo estaba mal, lo sé muy bien… Aunque no pude mostrar que estaba allí… Así que no me sirve lo que me has dicho.

-Como siempre –suspiró Loewemon. Al fondo podía oír a Lanamon hablando −. Vale, te dejaré ir allí y me acompañas. Ya sabes lo molesta que está mi pierna últimamente.

-Sí, yayo –se levantó rápidamente Strabimon.

-Habló el jovencito… Que conste que te voy sumando años, no he empezado de cero contigo –el otro se encogió de hombros antes de ayudarle a levantar.

-A eso se le llama envidia cochina. También le pasa a Agunimon y a Beetlemon.

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas… Vamos, anda.

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I relieve inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Muy lento, Loewemon caminó hacia el otro dormitorio. A su lado, Strabimon protestaba, incluso hacía intentos de llevarlo a cuestas aunque aquello resultara imposible para su tamaño.

-¿Se puede pasar? –preguntó Loewemon, asomándose mientras impedía al otro ver también lo que ocurría, con la mano en la cara.

-¡Déjame! –protestó Strabimon dando puñetazos al aire.

-Si el pequeño se calma y deja de gritar –dijo Lanamon acercándose a la puerta −. ¿Te quedas tranquilito?

-Sí, vale, ya me quedo quieto –Loewemon apartó la mano de su cara e hizo algunas muecas antes de volverse hacia la del agua −. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Entra, va. Y descansa, que aún quedan unas horas hasta que entre a despertaros…

Strabimon esperó a que Lanamon saliese para poder entrar. En cuanto dio un paso en el interior de la estancia, sintió que había algo diferente. Se acercó a la cama tranquilamente y se quedó junto a ella.

-Ya te vale –dijo negando con la cabeza −. Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿lo sabías?

-Perdón –susurró una vocecilla.

-¿Puedo saber por qué me haces esto, Tamekimon? –preguntó subiendo a la cama.

-Te la debía.

-Vale, vale… La próxima vez, procuraré…

-No, la próxima vez no volverás a irte –interrumpió Tamekimon.

-Intenta tú convencer a los de arriba –negó con la cabeza mientras se tumbaba a su lado y la abrazaba −. Aunque de momento, de aquí no me van a mover ni con una grúa. Así que descansa tranquila.

Lanamon empujó a Loewemon hacia el dormitorio, contenta al fin por el regreso de su amiga, aunque el rostro del otro no mostraba tanta alegría.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó.

-Dos pequeñajos revoloteando por la casa… Pues no voy a sufrir ni nada –suspiró antes de recibir una colleja por parte de la otra −. ¡Au! Vale, vale, los soportaré…

-No te quejes, anda, que será un tiempo solamente… ¿Y tú quieres a tu hermano?

-Una cosa es quererle y otra muy distinta es aguantarle… Que menudo carácter tiene incluso en miniatura…

-Anda, anda y duérmete un rato más –rió Lanamon apagando la luz.


End file.
